Operation LoveBunny
by jcl007149
Summary: It's gotta be one of the closet stories, but is it?With a little closet adventure and other suprises, will two sworn enemies be together forever or further apart than they have ever been? Rated for language.
1. Just The Same Day

Operation LoveBunny

Chapter 1

"What's the matter odango? Failed another test?" Began the snickering voice of none other that Chiba Mamoru or as Usagi preferred to call him, Mamoru-Baka.

"Why don't you just go to hell with the fish! I don't need you mocking me all of the time, it's like you're infatuated with me, geez!" If only she knew, Mamoru had been infatuated with her for a long time. He only teased her because it was the only way he could communicate with her and because of the fact that she was so damn cute when she was mad.

Motoki and the 4 girls, who were Usagi's friends watched on, the girls were known as Rei, the Senshi of Mars with the power of fire. She has deep purple eyes and long raven hair that reached just above her knees, her senshi fuku is red with purple and red bows.

Minako, the Senshi of Venus with the power of love has bright baby blue eyes with long blonde hair tied in bow, which reached below her knees; her senshi fuku is orange with dark blue and orange bows.

Ami, the Senshi of Mercury with the power of water, she has stormy dark blue eyes and neck length blue hair, her senshi fuku is light blue with dark blue bows.

Makoto is the senshi of Jupiter with the power of thunder, she has emerald green eyes and is has brunette hair which is tied into a high pony tail by 2 green balls, she has long tendrils hanging down her face. Her senshi fuku is light green with pink bows.

Each of the senshi protect the moon princess serenity, aka sailor moon, whose real identity is Usagi.

Anyway, continuing with story, this particular set of friends was sick of watching the pair argue. Here is a summary of an everyday conversation with Usagi and Mamoru (if you could call it that).

Door bells jingle, Usagi enters all happy and bubbly, jumps on stool and orders milkshake, tall jerk next to her (Mamoru) makes comment, Usagi attempts to ignore jerk, jerk insults her about a test or various other things, Odango(by this point we are definitely at the name calling stage) calls jerk names such as jerk(no duh) Baka, fish and ruder names that are not suitable this early in the fic, continuous insulting takes place, arcade customers start to leave (don't ya just feel sorry for them?) and now we arrive at the current situation.

"THAT'S IT!" The pair stopped mid-screaming match to glare at Motoki.

"I am SICK of you two arguing, can't you get on like normal people!"

"Fuck off Motoki, can't you see we're busy" Everyone turned to stare at the, what they thought was innocent Usagi. (So much for not swearing, AN: it's not me, they made me do it, It's true!)

"Odango…I would have never thought, you'd use language like that…it's just not you…" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Mamoru.

"Well, say hello to the real me people, 'cos the fake Usagi is gone!"

Seconds later the screaming match was back on, the five friends looked at each other and in a somewhat secret agreement, decided it was about time to do something about this stubborn couple.

* * *

Hi, tell me what you thought about the starting chapter, I think it should have been a bit longer with maybe a start of the torture. Tell me if I should add extra or not in your reviews. Feel free to flame because as my ff friend, Illusion4eva says we can use them to burn down our French classroom (no disrespect to you French guys out there, it's just we especially don't like our teacher).

P.S.-Illusion you had better review!

Jcl007149


	2. Evil friends

Hey Dudes and Dudettes!

Thanx for reviewing it is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: PLEASE Naoko Takeuchi-san, let me have sailor moon. I promise to take real- good care of it! Please, please…no?"

Now a word from our Senshi:

Rei: What do ya mean; we made you put swearing in the last chapter!

Ami: Um, Rei. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation; no need to get mad at her is there?

Me: Yeah, listen to Ami-chan she knows best.

Rei: Don't you dare interrupt; it was you that started all of this! Mars flame sniper…

Me: Please don't hurt me! Runs behind Makoto Please Makoto, don't let her hurt me insert puppy eyes.

* * *

Operation LoveBunny

Chapter 2- I'll get embarrassed because of help by my seemingly EVIL friends.

In a dark, mysterious place in the corner of the arcade were 4 plotting friends. An evil grin could be seen, a cat screeched and I could have sworn I saw 4 sets of eyes flash a hellish red colour.

"Okay, you guys ready?" A voice that sounded like Minako's emitted from the corner, 3 other nods, could just be seen in the darkness and the 4 insignias on their foreheads flashed.

Operation LoveBunny

Plan A Phase 1 

The friends slowly crept towards the vacant stools to the left of Usagi, who was currently sat next to Mamoru. One by one they sat down, unnoticed by their friend. Makoto was next to Usagi, whilst Rei was on the opposite end of the line. Suddenly a yelp was heard as Rei 'accidentally' pushed the other girls into each other causing Makoto to push Usagi straight into Mamoru's lap.

A loud THUD was heard as both Usagi and Mamoru toppled off of the stool, with him consequently landing on top of her. A deep red blush incased both Usagi and Mamoru as they lay there bewildered at what had just happened.

'That went better than I thought' as she was thinking this, Mina rubbed her hands together in glee, the symbol of Venus, again flashing on her head.

"Rei, what the HELL were you doing!" Usagi was now off of the floor and in front of Rei, who was steadily going red in the face also. This was because; she was trying to contain her laughter from the previous scene, unlike Usagi who was still red from blushing.

"Well…Mina said something that made me mad, that's all. So I pushed her a little bit too hard, causing her to fall into everyone and onto you."

"I don't think THAT was a good enough ANSWER! I mean, you made ME land in Mamoru-baka's LAP and then HE ends up landing on top of ME on the FLOOR!"

Motoki looked on in fear of, yet another screaming match. Attempting to carry on with his usual task of cleaning his glasses he turned away. That is until a smart-arsed remark could be heard leaving the jerks mouth. He was vaguely amused with Mamoru's comment on how he believed that, that was just a cover story, so he wouldn't notice Usagi trying to do certain rude things to him.

A loud shatter could be heard as a glass hit the wall behind Mamoru. Once again everyone in the arcade turned to see Usagi standing there fuming because of the jerk's implication before, moving to leave the arcade themselves.

"You arsehole! You complete and utter bastard! How DARE you imply something like that about me, what do you think I am? Do you think I have a diseased mind like the authors friend Chloe!"

"Who the hells Chloe! Aww, who the hell cares! Don't you dare shout at me like that odango, you know I'm only joking. Besides why the hell would I want someone like you doing…stuff to me. When I can someone who is beautiful, intelligent and not a klutz!"

A shocked silence echoed around the arcade, no-one dared move an inch because the tension was so think. Makoto and Rei were outraged, that this bastard dared to say this to their beloved Usagi, their clothes flashed. Ami looked on in sadness for her friend, who she knew was secretly in love with this man, a gentle glow emitted from her clothes. Minako however was secretly pleased that this had happened though; she thought that it was about time. The symbol of Venus once again shone on her forehead, this time brighter, causing her clothes to flicker into her princess form for a second.

* * *

We actually used part of this idea on our friend who was sat next to her crush. It didn't work out so well, but we turned her, a nice bright shade of pink! 

Please review and see if you can work out what's gonna happen next, I have a big surprise in store for this story!

Jcl007149


	3. What the!

Thank-you for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: Sob Naoko still hasn't given me the rights for Sailor Moon Sob

* * *

Operation LoveBunny

Chapter 3

'I wonder why Mamoru didn't catch me or protect me from the fall…he really must not like me, but why? Surely I'm not that bad, not that hate-able, but he did say "why would he want me when he could have some one better than me". Better than me…that's right, better than a whiny little brat. Why can't he see there's more to me? Why can't he see past my bad qualities? Life's not fair…' Usagi continued to sigh as sat in her window gazing at the moon, long through the night. Her flowing golden mane was trailing behind her and she was wearing a night dress that resembled her princess gown. Luna watched on in pity for her charge, she didn't know what to do apart from hope for her princess that everything would be okay.

The next morning was a beautiful dark morning. Wait a minute…the morning isn't dark, what the hell! It was indeed dark because Usagi was in a small closet just enough to fit 2 people if they stood very close together. There were a few shelves which held food, clothing and a few other things to keep people occupied. Even though it was small there was just enough room to lie down on the floor.

Usagi heard a loud grunt and a few hurried footsteps before the door was rudely flung open and a person that looked to be sleeping (or knocked out) was shoved in, barely landing on Usagi. She slowly crept closer to the person to inspect their face when she let out a small whimper because she discovered the person was…Motoki. Nah, just joking with ya, it was Mamoru. She also let out a horrified gasp when she heard a small click, signaling that the door was in fact…locked.

"Shit, Shit, Shit. Ultra shit, now what do I do?" Usagi was whispering to herself in panic, she was happy, angry and scared all at the same time. Happy because she was with Mamoru, angry that this had happened to her and scared because she didn't know how Mamoru would feel after yesterday's outburst. To feel happy and angry, fair-play to Usagi but she definitely didn't need to be scared because Mamoru wasn't mad with her, he was more himself, but of course Usagi didn't know that.

_Mamoru paced around his apartment, fretting over what he had said- no shouted at Usagi. There was no-one better than her, his angel, but she didn't know, wouldn't want to know and he of course thought she wouldn't feel the same way as him. Guilt was all that surged throughout his veins and he found himself overpowered at the emotions he was feeling. How was she able to hold so much power over him?_

'I could use my senshi powers to get out of here, but what if Mamoru woke up? What would he think, he would know her secret, and he would blow their cover!' Although he might not wake up, it was still too much of a risk. She would just have to wake until he woke up.

Mamoru awoke in a small room; it was no longer dark because the odango-ed one had turned on the lights. In the corner was the afore mentioned one with her knees up to her chest, he head was down.

"Wow this is one hell of a dream; I find my odango all alone in a small room with me. Hey cutie, come over, so we can get better 'acquainted'." Wink, Wink.

"Fuck no, you hentai!" Usagi loved him… "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a minute. I don't love him...do I?" (AN: Ahem! throws glare at Usagi Carrying on…) although Usagi LIKED him, she wasn't about to become some cheap slut for him. (Mamoru isn't a player; it's just for his 'dream'.)

Mamoru crawled closer to Usagi in attempts to…well…y'know. A dull pang was heard outside the door meaning that Usagi had knocked Mamoru unconscious again, when he had gotten too close.

* * *

Well, I hoped u liked it!

R+R please and thankies 4 reading!

Jcl007149


	4. The Past

Disclaimer: Yay, here comes volume 19 of Sailor Moon:Beep, beep, beep: Nooooo! I was dreaming, life is so cruel.

Operation LoveBunny

Chapter 4

'I can't believe I did that. I am a complete jerk; I nearly frigging got it on with Usagi! Now, she'll never fall in love with me.'

'I bet he thinks I am a complete loser! Whenever I am near him I get all tingly and warm inside, its love. Yet, I never do anything about it, he'll never fall in love with me.'

They were sat opposite each other, thinking in their own little worlds. They were so close to each other but didn't know of the others feelings. It would have been simpler if they admitted their love for each other but of course that doesn't ever happen in the early stages of a romance story.

Mamoru looked up to gaze at Usagi, tears glided down her cheeks-silently. He didn't know why she was she was crying, was it because of him? His instincts reacted and he reached out a hand to brush away her tears.

Usagi felt warmness engulf her cheek, and immediately looked up to meet his midnight eyes, unconsciously she leaned further into his caress.

* * *

The 4 girls sat quietly on couches or on the floor, each pondering their own thoughts. They were trying to get Usagi and Mamoru-make them happy but, they didn't have loves of their own, each longed for another, theirs spirits inside of them wished for the past to return, not matter how bad it was. 

_Rei, the fiery princess of mars stood on her balcony. Her eyes roamed over the beautiful gardens that heightened the palace's grace, she felt alone. Not because she didn't have friends, but because she wanted her lover, Jadeite. He had left to fight the war of the silver millennium for earth- that planet that opposed hers and that of her princess and friends. Yet, she didn't care, love breaks through all barriers if you let it and that's what she did, she let her love burn with the fierce fire of her element._

_Ami, was sick, love-sick. Zoicite had gone to earth also to fight the war, infact all of the 4 generals had left their respective princess to fight for their planet, except Endymion. Each night the princess' would weep for their lovers but to no avail, nothing could bring them back- they were dead._

The past was catching up to the girls; subconsciously their auras glowed throughout them. They didn't know why their powers were fluctuating, they couldn't remember the past.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, electricity flowed throughout them. Usagi jerked away from Mamoru's soft feather-like touch. 

'What happened there, why did I let him caress me? Does that mean he likes me? No, it was just a…cruel joke. That bastard how dare he, how dare this…caring, sexy man do this to…me. Maybe it's just me; I never give Mamoru a chance.'

"Usagi I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wouldn't like it. I just wanted to help you stop crying. I totally understand that you hate me…"

"Your right I do hate you…I hate you a little, tiny bit because you make me frustrated and nervous but, you also make me happy and warm inside. I don't know what to do when I am around you…it scares me."

R+R please!


	5. Let me out!

Thanx 4 reviewing!

Any songs used in this fic are not mine, unless stated. The song used in this chapter is from Tsubasa Chronicles, the wonderful series from CLAMP, you really must check it out!

* * *

Operation LoveBunny

Chapter 5

Mamoru awoke with a start. It was a dream, it was all a dream. Wait, if it was all a dream then why is Mamoru's caressing Usagi's face?

The tear-streaks_ were_ there, but Usagi was asleep. It seemed as though he had imagined it all, but then his hand wouldn't be caressing her. It was as though something was controlling them.

Ami was sat alone in her room, listening to 'Kaze no machi e'.

'I can't BELIEVE those guys, making write up more plans (sobs). I am so misunderstood, for once I, Ami Mizuno want to have fun, but no. I can't help but feel sorry for Usagi though. I want her and Mamoru to be together, but if their always going to fight, then what good is it?'

* * *

"Hey Ami-chan are you in there?"

"Yeah Makoto, come in. How is the plan going?"

"Well, Rei and Minako-chan were sat outside the door earlier, it was all silent…then the war started again. I don't know what they were fighting about but Rei said it was one hell of a battle! Worse than fighting all the youma…"

The battle had started when Usagi had caught Mamoru with his hand caressing her face. The fight consisted of a lot of swearing and Mamoru bashing, a lot of loud crashes and bangs were heard. Rei and Minako had wondered whether to let them out or not.

"Makoto, I think we should let them out… and continue to Operation LoveBunny Plan 2."

"Yeah, I agree. I think the others will too, come on we'll go tell them."

* * *

"When the FUCK will they let us out of here! Scratch that, when will they let ME out of here, I don't care about you…you can go to hell!" Usagi didn't mean it she just needed to vent her frustration. Mamoru was still deeply hurt though.

In answer to her (or their) prayers, a soft click was heard. Usagi bolted up from her sitting position to stand directly in front of the door.

The door was flung open, a psycho Usagi dived onto the person that had opened it and started yelling curses and swinging for them, that person was unfortunately…Rei. (She's always taking Usagi's anger, I kinda feel sorry for her.)

"I can't believe you guys did that! I was stuck for a fucking day in there with that bastard, he even tried to rape me!"

"No I didn't! I wasn't thinking straight after your so-called friends hit me over the head!"

"Oh…You guys nearly made him rape me!"

The girls apologized to Usagi, especially Ami. Usagi said it wasn't her fault though because she was the most sweetest and innocent one out of the group, the others swiftly turned to glare at Ami after this was said.

Usagi forgave them all of course and soon after the girls set the next plan into motion, this one was a lot more subtle than the closet though…at the beginning.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it.

Please review.

jcl007149

P.S. Sorry for posting it late, i have been doing exams all week.


End file.
